List of Gate Cards in the Anime
Gate Cards from Bakugan Battle Brawlers have complicated effects like Energy Grab, which transfers energy from the opponent to your Bakugan. In Bakugan: New Vestroia the Gate Cards include Reactor Gate Cards like Pyrus Reactor which gives Pyrus Bakugan a amount of G-Power based on the number of non-Pyrus Bakugan on the field. These gate cards are ludicrously overpowered and seem to have no base on the actual game. In episode 27 and above of Bakugan New Vestroia they use new Gate Cards known as Command Cards. In Gundalian Invaders, brawlers use New Vestroia Gate Cards in addition to some new ones. In Mechtanium Surge the Gate Cards are different as they have more effective powers.﻿''' '''Season 1: Bakugan Battle Brawlers *'Quartet Battle '(Double Battle): Adds one Bakugan to the field from both player's sides. *'Fire Storm:' Adds 100 Gs to a Pyrus and Ventus Bakugan. *'Character:' Doubles any Bakugan's power level if it is the correct corresponding Bakugan for the card. *'Intercept:' Stops two Bakugan from brawling. *'Mind Ghost:' When two Bakugan stand on the card no matter which side they are they both lose. *'Pyrus:' Swap the G-Power of your Bakugan with your opponent. *'Triple Battle:' Battle is placed on hold until a third Bakugan is thrown onto the Gate. *'Aquos Hazard:' Turns every Bakugan on the field except Subterra to Aquos attribute. *'Subterra Hazard:' Turns all Bakugan on the field to Subterra attribute. *'Quicksand Freeze:' A Bakugan that wins on this Gate Card remains on it without being removed. *'Energy Merge:' Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent's Bakugan to yours. *'Hyper Merge:' Increases your Bakugan's Gs by 100 for each Bakugan brawling. *'Trade Off:' If a Bakugan on the field is over 400 Gs, it automatically loses. *'Androstasis' (Peacemaker):' Returns all battling Bakugan to their player's arsenal. *'Scapegoat: Returns all battling Bakugan to their player's arsenal. The user of this card may then decide if the battle shall end or continue. *'Magma Fuse:' The Bakugan with the stronger base power level wins. *'Joker's Wild:' If there is a Darkus Bakugan in the battle, it wins automatically. *'Warp Gate:' Warps two Bakugan from one Gate Card to another. *'Sharing Battle:' Allows another Bakugan to come into battle. *'Level Down:' Drops opponent's bakugan power by 100 Gs if the Bakugan has 400 Gs or more. *'Third Judgment:' ''The battle can only start when there are 3 Bakugan standing on the Gate Card. A battle ends only when 1 Bakugan is left standing. *'Warlock: Cancels any of the opponents abilities. *Additional Task:' The last bakugan to stand on the gate card is sent back to the player. Season 2: ''Bakugan: New Vestroia *'Pyrus Reactor:'' Increases all Pyrus Bakugan power levels by any number of Gs. *'''Subterra Reactor: Increases all Subterra Bakugan power levels by any number of Gs. *'Haos Reactor:' Increases all Haos Bakugan power levels by any number Gs. *'Darkus Reactor:' Increases all Darkus Bakugan power levels by any number of Gs. *'Aquos Reactor:' Increases all Aquos Bakugan power levels by any number Gs. *'Ventus Reactor:' Increases all Ventus Bakugan power levels by any number ofGs. *'Land Pressure:' Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent and renders any opponent Bakugan immobile. *'Devour:' This card will absorb any Attribute the player commands it to and that selected Attribute's power level is reduced to 0. *'Active Ghost:' When this card is activated, it takes down any opponent Bakugan. *'Silent Land:' Prevents opponents from activating abilities and prevents new ones from being activated. *'Change Link Force:' Reverses the effect of the opponent's ability. *'Element Merge:' Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to your Bakugan and if you have more than one Bakugan on the field, they all get 200 Gs transfered as well. *'Forcement Wind:' One Bakugan power level goes up by 100 for each Bakugan on the field with the same attribute if they are friend or foe. *'Phantasm' (Phantasmorphic): 'Subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. *'Ring Zero (Rank Zero):' Nullifies the opponent's ability *'Forcement Enemy: Adds 100 Gs to each of your Bakugan for each Bakugan on your opponent's side. *'Flat Power: Brings all Bakugan back to their base level.'' *'Transducer: ''Transfers all the opponent's power to your Bakugan''. '' *'Pyrus Spotting Out': Subtracts 500 Gs from each Pyrus Bakugan''.'' *'Enemy Resetter':'' ''Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and it doubles the effects of Battle Gear'' ''Ability Cards. *'Power Pressure': Enemy Bakugan with more than 400 Gs cannot use their abilities. ''Season 3: ''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *'Freeze Enemy': Subtracts 200 Gs from opponent and prevents them from activating abilities. *'''Enemy Down: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent's Bakugan. *'Capacity Booster (Power Flatter): '''Brings all Bakugan back to their base level and activates the level 2 class Battle Gear Ability. *'Battle Audience'':' ''Changes the attribute of your Bakugan to the one you command it to, nullifies the opponent's ability, and subtracts 500 Gs from any opponent' Bakugan who doesn't have the attribute you command to. *'Gear Barricade: '''Shuts down the opponent's Battle Gear and and activates the Level 2 Class Battle Gear Ability. *'Haos Saver'': ''Nullifies the opponent's abilitiy if you are using a Haos Bakugan. *'Silent Hanger:'' Prevents the opponent from activating new abilities and activates the Level 2 Class Battle Gear ability. *'''Ruby Storm: '''Adds 400 G to any Rubanoid and activates the level 2 Battle Gear Ability. (For Rubanoid) *'Apoptosis: '''Brings all enemy Bakugan to 100 Gs. *'Healing Up'':'' Adds 300 Gs to each Bakugan on your side''.'' *'Explode:'' Nullifies the opponent's abilities and brings all Bakugan to their base level. *'''Misty Solitude: The opponent's Bakugan can't hear anything from their owner; therefore, they can't use their abilities. *'Power Ditch:' Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to your Bakugan and activates the Level 2 Class Battle Gear Ability. *'Ansamon Judgement: '''Brings all Non-Ventus Bakugan to 0 Gs. *'Solomon Sabreur: Nullifies the opponent's ability, substracts 200 Gs from each opponent and activates the Level 2 Class Battle Gear ability. *'''Random Meinzer: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to your Bakugan. *'Evil Clear:' Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Silent Stalker: '''Immobilizes the opponent Bakugan and activates the Level 3 Class Battle Gear ability. *'Triumph Burning:' Nullifies all of the opponents abilities, removes opponents Battle Gear and activates the Level 2 Class Battle Gear Ability. 'Season 4: Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *'''Audience Enhancer: *'Heetmon Meinzer': Increases your Bakugan's power level'.' *'Pyrus Enforcement': Increases all Pyrus Bakugan power level on the field. *'Darkus Nebulas': *'Wrecker Freeze﻿':'' Stops the opponent from using any abilities that they have already used during the battle. *'Ventus Saver': *'Dry Delta''': Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge